Momentos en Hogwarts
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Momentos, pensamientos, situaciones que quedaron congelados un instante para convertirse en Historias... Drabbles participantes en el Reto#8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Preparándose - Viktor K

_Este fic participa en el Reto #8: **"Segunda Generación al azar"** del foro _ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 _El personaje sorteado ha sido: **Viktor Krum**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es_ ** _JK Rowling_** _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes_

* * *

Respiras profundamente, se tensa cada músculo de tu cuerpo, empiezas a sudar, a hiperventilar, se eriza el vello de tus brazos, mientras esperas la última prueba del torneo.

Sientes la energía correr a través de tí, que te suplica ser liberada, tu ansiedad se va incrementando poco a poco y te has aislado tanto que se ha silenciado el atronador grito del público…

Tu mirada también se encuentra perdida, se exalta el resto de tus sentidos, te causa escalofrío el sudor de tu cuello al evaporarse con el viento, percibes el leve aroma a vainilla que Hermione ha dejado impregnado en tu ropa al abrazarte, tu mano palpa con Detalle cada rugosidad de tu varita y sientes la magia en la punta de tus dedos…

El cañón suena, marca tu salida, tus músculos explotan y sales despedido hacia el laberinto, es la prueba final, no te volverán a vencer, es la gloria o la muerte…


	2. Lealtad - Marietta E

_Este fic participa en el Reto #8:_ _ **"Segunda Generación al azar"**_ _del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 _El personaje sorteado ha sido:_ _ **M**_ ** _arietta Edgecombe_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es_ ** _JK Rowling_** _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes_

* * *

Las cosas se habían vuelto muy extrañas desde el término del torneo de los tres magos.

Cedric había muerto en un bizarro accidente, o tal vez fue Voldemort el causante.

Eso había sido un parteaguas, nuestro grupo de amigas se lentamente se había disuelto, no había más risas, ni juegos, los estudios e incluso los chicos habían pasado a un segundo término

Cho se encontraba sumida en un mar de incertidumbre y culpa, en el cual se perdía… Yo también contaba con miedo, todo era inestable, todo parecía tan falso, pero ella era lo más real que tenía y yo era lo único que seguía aferrado a ella…

No entendía si era el miedo lo que había hecho a Cho seguir a Harry, pero yo iría tras ella, para cuidarla, para apoyarla… Por que siempre estaría para ella no importando lo difícil que fueran las cosas…

3 semanas después las palabras de Marietta se evaporaban


	3. Perfecta - Astoria G

_Este fic participa en el Reto #8: **"Segunda Generación al azar"** del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _El personaje sorteado ha sido: **Astoria Greengrass**_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes_

* * *

 **PERFECTA**

* * *

Se mira al espejo, se arregla el cabello, da un pequeño retoque a sus pestañas y labial.

Definitivamente es una mujer muy atractiva y ella lo sabe. Está bastante pagada de sí misma, pero es lo bastante inteligente como para que eso no sea su carta fuerte.

Revisa los últimos detalles de su vestido negro, perfectamente combinado con unas zapatillas altas, plateadas, acordes al collar que porta.

Suspira al descender por la escalera, dando el primer paso hacia su futuro, él la ve y entrecierra los ojos… Ella lo interpreta como desdén, ella le hará saber que no se le puede subestimar.

Camina con paso decidido y una mirada desafiante hacia Draco, ha decidido que lo más inteligente es acceder al deseo de sus padres.

El será su esposo, tiene un gusto impecable debido a su buena crianza y ella ajusta perfectamente a las características de "objeto de lujo",en poco tiempo notará que es perfecta


	4. Náuseas - Draco M

_Este fic participa en el Reto #8: **"Segunda Generación al azar"** del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**._

 _El personaje sorteado ha sido: **Draco Malfoy**_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes_

* * *

 **NAUSEAS**

* * *

Tomas con fuerza el borde del lavamanos, tus nudillos se observan casi blancos, tu respiración se vuelve cada vez más agitada, en momentos errática, tu desesperación se incrementa a cada segundo, clavas las yemas de tus dedos en tu rostro, te mesas los cabellos, casi los arrancas de su sitio, sientes el palpitar de cada una de tus arterias, las mismas que le dan vida al tatuaje que llevas en el brazo…

Recuerdas, recuerdas el origen de la marca, recuerdas el Imperio, recuerdas el Cruccio… Y pese a todo no te crees capaz de emitir la luz verde de tu varita…

Sabes sus consecuencias, la ansiedad se incrementa a un nivel insoportable, tal como la opresión de tu pecho, en ese momento gritas como no lo haz hecho en tu vida, sientes como vibra tu pecho, el dolor de tus cuerdas, las lágrimas salen sin pedir permiso…

Escuchas un ruido, giras… Ahí está él

 _—Desmaius!_

* * *

La historia de Draco prácticamente me brotó al momento en que me fué asignado, de hecho se me ocurrieron como 5... pero esta fué la que tomó forma más rápido y sólo requerí llegar al ordenador para vaciar mis pensamientos (oooobvio salió super atropellada, así que sugerencias, correcciones y tomatazos son bien recibidos)


	5. Polvorienta determinación - Bill W

_Este fic participa en el Reto #8: **"Segunda Generación al azar"** del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

 _El personaje sorteado ha sido: **Bill Weasley**_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es **JK Rowling** que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes._

 _Esta parte de la historia de Bill se encuentra medio en blanco, espero que no haya quedado tan raro, se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos_

* * *

 **POLVORIENTO DESTINO**

* * *

Corro a través de un obscuro pasillo, sabía que correría muchos peligros pero no esperaba morir encerrado en una pirámide…

Un muro se cierra atrás de mí forzándome a continuar avanzando, otro se cierra a la derecha, debo de encontrar el espacio en el cual pueda volver a utilizar mi varita…

Llego al centro de la pirámide, siento la magia a mi alrededor como tensión en el aire, pero sigue inútil, veo los jeroglíficos en las paredes, presiono una parte, se empieza a llenar de arena, algo se me debe de estar pasando por alto…Una luz entra y se empieza a reflejar formando un prisma, coloco mi varita en el centro…

—Finite incantatem!

El cuarto se llena de una luz cegadora y una avalancha de arena me cubre, siento que soy repelido. Me veo en las afueras de la misma, expulso la arena de mi boca y me sacudo el cabello

—Mañana será otro día…


	6. Sin parecido - Daphne G

_Este fic participa en el Reto #8: **"Segunda Generación al azar"** del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _El personaje sorteado ha sido: **Daphne Greengrass**_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes_

* * *

SIN PARECIDO

* * *

Había sido difícil convencer a Draco que me prestara un fin de semana al pequeño, el hombre no pedía ni para salvar su vida, pero realmente necesitaba descansar.

Era el primer fin que venía a la casa y ha se había adueñado de ella, dejando todo hecho un batidillo y a ella muerta de cansancio y con miles de recuerdos rondando en su cabeza. Se encontraban en la cama y nos ojitos grises se dirijen a los suyos…

—¿Segura que eras hermana de mamá? No te pareces

—Tú tampoco- los ojitos bajaron y se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas

—Pero tu risa es igual a la de ella- dijo depositando un beso en la frente de Scorpius

—Y tú me acaricias igual…

-Entonces nos tendremos que seguir visitando, para no olvidar jamás a tu mamá- Daphne apretó la manita de Scorpius mientras se rendían al sueño, tal como lo hacía con Astoria cuando eran pequeñas.


	7. No todo el verde es vida - Gregory G

Buenas tardes...

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #8:_ _ **"Segunda Generación al azar"**_ _del foro_ _ **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_ _._

 _El personaje sorteado ha sido:_ _ **Gregory Goyle**_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es JK Rowling que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes_

 _ **El verde no es vida**_

Siempre hemos estado a la sombra de Draco, no muy seguros a veces, de que es lo que hacemos, miramos hacia arriba, hacia lo que nos han enseñado nuestros padres, cómo deberíamos de ser... Draco se parece bastante a ello, por eso lo seguimos...

Pero la magnitud de lo que nos estábamos adentrando no lo imaginábamos hasta que Draco dejó entrar a la muerte al castillo, ahora es tiempo que lo alcancemos en destreza y en tenacidad. Los Carrow nos han abierto los ojos y la mente. A hechizos que jamás hubiéramos imaginado, que jamás nos hubiéramos atrevido a realizar.

Nos acercamos en cada hechizo, en cada castigo, cada vez que dirigimos nuestra varita hacia un estudiante, hay algo que ebulle dentro de nuestras venas, nuestros músculos faciales se tensan en una mueca entre desagrado y sonrisa, nuestra esencia se condensa, descargándose a través de nuestro brazo y la varita emite su luz verde...

—Cruccccioooooo


End file.
